Moe and the Big Exit/Credits
Producers *Paula Marcus *David Pitts Directors *Brian Roberts Writers *Mike Nawrocki Music *Kurt Heinecke Voices *Tim Hodge as Charlie Pincher and Zippy *Babe Humphrey as Narrator and Cowboy Quartet *Mike Nawrocki as Moe (Larry the Cucumber) and Jean-Claude Pea *David Pitts as Extras *Brian Roberts as Cowboy Quartet *Julie Smith as Mayor's Daughter *Joe Spadaford as Extras *Cydney Trent as Sally (Petunia Rhubarb) *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Aaron (Archibald Asparagus), Mayor (Mr. Nezzer), Jethro (Pa Grape), Wyatt (Mr. Lunt), Phillipe Pea, Jimmy Gourd and Silly Song Announcer *Chris Wall as Extras *Sloan Yarborough as Bill *Andrew Youssi as Extras Choir *Babe Humphrey *Brian Roberts *Kurt Heinecke Story Development *Tim Hodge *Mike Nawrocki *David Pitts *Phil Vischer Storyboards *Tod Carter *Rob Corley *Brian Roberts Concept Art *Tom Bancroft *Paul Conrad *Rob Corley *Brian Roberts *Joe Spadaford *Eric Thomas *Chuck Vollmer Editing *Chris Wall Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios Character Dialog Recording *Fred Paragano *Matt Weeks Title Designs *John Trauscht Production Coordinators *Andrew Youssi *Graham Moloy *Allen Sarafian *Lisa Ann Meawasige-Kertesz Production Assistants *Michael Pitts *Jim Shapiro Production Services Provided by *Jam Filled Toronto Associate Producer *Ted Rogers Technical Supervisor *Terry Dale CG Supervisor *Rob Aitchison Online Editor *Bryan Luren Offline Editor *Matt Ahrens Art *Andrew Woodhouse Surfacing *Daniel Hornick *Derian McCrea *Woojin Choi *Jae Wook Chung Modeling *Allanlee Calder *Mike Gauthier *Kevin Kelm *Iain McLuckie *Mark Neysmith *Jenny Riutta Animation *David Baas *Robin Badr *Mary Bekiaris *Mike Demur *Mike Dharney *Emily Dohler-Knox *Samad Khan *Jesse Lickman *Eric Murray *Dan Turner *Archie Villaverde Lighting *Marnie Goodman *Max Lazzarin *Kang Sub Lee *Jeff Russell *Scott Sanderson *Anna Wagner-Lopez Compositing *Alan Kennedy *Paul Stodolny *Rob Dale *Rian McNamara *David Mitrovic *Jerry Seguin Effects *Warren Lawtey *Harry Mukhopadkyay *Dan Wrightsell Software Development *Yan Chen *Mike Aquino *Jos'h R. L. Fuller *Matt Collie *Kennedy Behrman *Dan Bissell *Mark Bodanis *Miguel Sepulveda Studio Systems Administrators *John Hickson *Damian Upton *Greg Whynott *Simon Chang *Vincent Jinghua Xu Human Resources *Sari Schwartz *Rena Dalmasso Office Managers *Kathleen Helppie-Shipley Post Production *Dave McCartney Audio Post Facility *Crunch Recording Group Sound Effects Editors *Justin Drury *Baxter Merry *Joe Serafini Foley Artist *Gary Daprato Re-Recording Engineer *Ric Jurgens Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "Oh Lone Stranger" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Boy That We Call Moe" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Birds and the Bees" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "God Did" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "He Still Wouldn't Listen" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Oh Lone Stranger (Reprise)" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned" Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing Cowboy Version ©2003 Bob and Larry Publishing "A Mess Down In Egypt" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Home on the Range" Public Domain "William Tell Overture" Public Domain Instruments *Tim Hodge *John Trauscht *Bruce Wethey Special Thanks *Tim Hodge Executive in Charge of Production *Terry Pefanis Copyright ©2006 Big Idea, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research